Fais un vœu !
by Lonely Seira
Summary: Un gâteau à livrer, une bougie à souffler pour un vœu à exaucer... une vraie corvée pour deux messagers un peu récalcitrants, en pétard contre leur patron. Dur dur d'être le personnage de fiction d'un auteur cinglé !


**Auteur :** Lonely Seira

**Titre :** Fais un vœu !

**Genre :** Humour/UR

**Rating :** K+

**Bêta-lectrice : **Lenne26

**Disclaimer : **Naruto et ses petits camarades du manga portant le même nom sont la propriété entière et exclusive du divin _Masashi Kishimoto._

* * *

**Avant-propos : **Question à un million ! Pourquoi est-ce que je publie un jeudi ? Tout simplement parce qu'il y a très exactement un an jour pour jour, je faisais mes débuts en tant qu'auteur sur FFnet en publiant le premier chapitre de ma première fic. Une première bougie se soufflant comme il se doit, j'ai eu l'idée d'utiliser mes victimes préférées pour faire un rapide retour sur l'année écoulée. Un bilan qui ne sera peut-être pas au goût de tout le monde ! ^^

ENJOY !

* * *

**Fais un vœu !**

Konoha, une rue déserte, une légère brise, un grand soleil et deux personnes marchant l'une à côté de l'autre. À gauche, une jeune femme aux cheveux roses portant une grande boîte blanche et qui s'appelait Haruno Sakura. Puis à droite, un grand brun à l'air renfrogné marchant en traînant des pieds, les mains dans les poches et qui s'appelait Uchiha Sasuke.

- Et encore une fois c'est pour not' pomme, lâcha Sasuke avec colère.

- Arrête de te plaindre cinq secondes, tu deviens usant, soupira Sakura avec agacement.

- Ne va pas me dire que ça ne te fait rien ! rétorqua le brun en la regardant avec colère.

- Honnêtement, ça m'est égal. Je fais ce que j'ai à faire et c'est tout. Si je commence à me plaindre je n'en verrai jamais le bout. Sans compter que ça ne changera pas notre situation, expliqua calmement la jeune femme.

- Peut-être que ça ne changera rien en effet, mais ça libère ! Et puis merde à la fin ! Si c'est son anniversaire à _elle_, pourquoi on doit se coltiner ce truc bourré de crème et de sucre pour aller l'offrir à l'autre boulet ? S'exclama Sasuke en désignant la boîte blanche contenant un gâteau comme s'il s'agissait d'un résidu de déchet particulièrement répugnant.

Sakura leva les yeux au ciel et secoua la tête de lassitude.

- C'est tout simplement parce qu'on est dans une édition ''spécial anniversaire'' et que comme les self-insert ça craint à mort, l'auteur a décidé de couper la poire en deux et de faire style que c'est l'anniversaire de Naruto. Et comme nous sommes ses amis, il est normal que nous nous présentions chez lui avec un gâteau pour le lui souhaiter, répliqua Sakura d'un ton tranchant qui dissuadait son vis-à-vis d'oser dire autrement.

- Tsss, tu parles d'un ramassis de conneries ! Comme si on avait vraiment besoin de se rappeler que ça fait un an qu'elle nous les brise en racontant absolument tout et n'importe quoi sur nous... et en particulier sur moi ! Maugréa Sasuke en enfonçant encore plus ses mains dans ses poches.

- Ne recommence pas à râler ! Quand on regarde le nombre de personnes qui écrit sur nous, on peut dire que c'est quand même pas elle la pire.

- Ouais mais c'est pas la mieux non plus. Et puis y'en a toujours que pour Naruto ! La preuve, même son OS spécial est pour lui ! Bougonna l'Uchiha.

- Je vois... t'es juste jaloux en fait ? Taquina Sakura avec un sourire ravi.

- Moi ? Certainement pas ! S'indigna le brun. Tout ce que je veux c'est qu'on me foute la paix. Je ne demande rien de plus ! Et puis j'me suis barré du village bordel de merde ! Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle s'évertue constamment à vouloir m'y ramener par la peau des fesses ?

- Va savoir ! Elle a peut-être vu en toi quelque chose qui lui plaît et elle préfère te garder proche de nous tous pour te rendre plus heureux et... j'sais pas, plus humain aussi, proposa Sakura en haussant les épaules.

- N'importe quoi ! Et puis c'est pas parce qu'elle a décrété ça que je vais obéir bien gentiment. J'ai des gens à tuer moi putain ! Elle ne peut pas me laisser faire mon job ? S'agaça le brun en donnant un violent coup de pied dans un caillou qui avait eu le malheur de se trouver sur sa route.

- Pour le coup c'est pas toi qui décide. Un auteur est Dieu dans sa fiction, elle l'a assez dit... et prouvé ! Rétorqua le jeune femme en réajustant sa prise sur la boîte encombrante qui commençait à doucement la faire chier.

- J'aurais plutôt dit ''despote'', corrigea Sasuke d'une voix hargneuse.

- Question de point de vue, déclara nonchalamment son interlocutrice.

- Je suis du point de vue de la victime perpétuelle, répliqua l'autre avec conviction.

- Mais oui, t'as vachement la tête d'un martyr, dit Sakura sur un ton clairement moqueur.

- Eh oh ! J'ai l'droit de faire des réclamations non ! Je m'en suis pris plus que toi il me semble, s'emporta le brun.

- Et bien ça prouve que t'es un personnage important et voilà tout ! T'es qu'un éternel insatisfait ma parole ! S'impatienta Sakura en lançant un regard froid à son vis-à-vis.

- Oui et y'a de quoi franchement ! Si je résume, elle a d'abord fait de moi un pauvre ninja guimauve et sans ami dans un village de bouseux, bavant après un super-Naruto deux fois plus grand et cent fois plus balèze que ce qu'il est en réalité pour enfin me transformer en petit uke soumis et tout content de l'être ! Tellement de mièvreries que j'ai cru gerber à chaque ligne, cracha Sasuke en esquissant une mine dégoûtée.

- T'étais quand même le deuxième ninja le plus fort du village, tenta de tempérer Sakura.

- Quand on voit le niveau c'est pas dur... et puis j'étais quand même derrière l'autre tache ! Vociféra immédiatement l'Uchiha.

- C'que t'es médisant ! Soupira Sakura avec lassitude.

- Réaliste. M'enfin passons ! Après ça j'ai eu droit à la school-fic à trois yen où j'me suis retrouvé dans la peau de la super-star du lycée incomprise et blasée de la vie qui tombe éperdument amoureux d'un pauvre androgyne muet qui ressemble à rien, poursuivit le shinobi sur un ton cynique.

- Eh ! Tu parles de Naruto quand même ! Le réprimanda la rosée.

- Et je suis resté très fidèle à la description ! Et puis s'il n'y avait eu que ça, ça l'aurait peut-être encore fait, mais après y'a eu son recueil à la manque où j'me suis successivement retrouvé au plumard avec l'autre nul, puis déprimé avec un goût prononcé pour la scarification, puis mort déchiqueté aux pieds d'un blond psychopathe et j'ai fini en beauté avec l'autre qui m'a clamsé dans les bras... que de joyeusetés ! Sans oublier le premier OS gentiment dédié à ma personne où j'me suis carrément suicidé ! Comme si c'était mon genre de faire un truc aussi lâche, énuméra Sasuke qui perdait de plus en plus son sang-froid.

- Bah au moins t'as été seme à un moment non ? Essaya de nouveau de le réconforter Sakura.

- Super ! Lâcha Sasuke avec sarcasme. J'ai même pas eu l'droit à un lemon détaillé alors que dans son mastodonte de 60 chapitres j'me suis fait troncher comme une gonzesse au moins trois fois ! Vas-y que j'me mets à genoux pour sucer l'autre gland, et que j'le laisse me prendre par derrière, et que j'le chevauche pour qu'il me défonce tout à loisirs et j'me suis même fadé la séance de cul avec les hurlements de goret qu'on égorge dans ce putain d'hôpital à la con !

- Sasuke, langage ! S'offusqua la kunoichi.

- Quoi langage ? Avec ce qu'elle publie depuis un an, j'vais pas choquer ses lecteurs t'en fais pas ! D'ailleurs pour en revenir à ce que je disais, chaque fois que j'ai été seme j'ai jamais eu de lemon ! J'me suis encore fait entuber dans cette histoire bancale où elle a fait de moi une putain de sangsue qui parlait bizarrement et qui faisait joujou avec son attardé de renard, poursuivit Sasuke en faisant fi des froncements de sourcils de son binôme de corvée-gâteau.

- Sur ce coup t'es pas le plus à plaindre ! S'énerva à son tour ledit binôme. Dans le recueil j'ai aussi eu ma dose. Un coup je découvre le cadavre de Naruto après son suicide – arrivé par ta faute soit dit en passant. Ensuite elle m'a décrite comme une fille dépressive qui prenait plaisir à tuer tout le monde et dans la vampire-fic, elle m'a carrément tuée !

- Tu vois ! J'avais raison de dire qu'elle nous pourrissait la vie cette auteur débile ! Le seul qui s'en sort bien c'est le boulet ! S'exclama l'Uchiha.

- Oui mais malgré tout ça je ne me plains pas, parce qu'au moins j'ai échappé au rôle de la potiche fan-girl qui ne sert à rien. Et puis Naruto est peut-être son chouchou mais il s'en est aussi pris quelques-unes dans la poire, se reprit Sakura qui ne voulait décidément pas se perdre dans les couloirs du bureau des pleurs comme son camarade de galère.

- Bah voyons ! Rétorqua dédaigneusement le deuxième galérien. Dès qu'elle lui fait une crasse elle lui fait un cadeau juste après ! Il est soigné aux petits oignons lui ! Même dans la dernière putain ! Y'a encore que moi qui trinque. Elle m'a quand même rendu aveugle cette garce !

- Moins fort andouille ! Si elle t'entend tu vas encore plus déguster, le prévint Sakura.

- M'en fous. Je démissionne ! Déclara le brun sur un ton sans appel.

- T'as pas la possibilité de le faire, désolée, lui dit Sakura d'une voix qui n'exprimait en rien sa compassion.

- Et pourquoi non ? Ça fait un an que je l'ai sur le dos nom d'un shuriken ! Et pourtant c'est encore nous qui sommes sacrifiés sur l'autel des auteurs mabouls à l'inspiration inexistante pour fêter son bon Dieu d'anniversaire dont tout le monde se branle ! S'emporta le brun avec véhémence.

- Elle nous adore, que veux-tu y faire ? Soupira son interlocutrice qui sentait poindre la migraine.

- Je veux trouver des remplaçants pour souffrir à notre place ! Elle a bien commencé à écrire ses conneries sur les autres travestis en robes noires qui se battent comme des tarlouzes avec leurs bouts de bois ridicules. Elle n'a qu'à continuer avec eux et nous laisser de l'air !

- Oui mais ce que je voulais dire, c'est qu'en terme de fictions on est son premier coup de cœur. C'est normal qu'elle boucle la boucle avec nous, voulut vaguement expliquer la rosée.

- Laisse tomber la logique. Ma diatribe de bouderie est irrationnelle alors la raison tu peux la faire passer à la trappe, dit sèchement Sasuke.

- ''Diatribe de bouderie'' ? Ça veut rien dire.

- Et tu crois que j'y peux quelque chose ?! C'est même pas moi qui choisis mes mots en plus ! Repartit le brun d'un ton à la limite de l'hystérie.

- On continue avec le style maintenant ! Là pour le coup, remercie-là ! Au moins on parle un français correct et pas un de ces langages horrifiants avec du SMS en veux-tu en voilà et des fautes aberrantes tous les trois mots !

- Mouais... j'veux bien lui accorder ça ! Même qu'elle a fait l'effort de se trouver une super bêta qui corrige ses dernières coquilles, accepta Sasuke avec réticence et du bout de ses lèvres pincées.

- Tu vois quand tu veux ? Tout n'est pas toujours aussi noir que tu le penses, souffla Sakura avec un brin de soulagement.

- N'empêche que sa bêta c'est une vraie cinglée et là, je t'interdis de me dire le contraire !

- C'est juste mais là on est dans la fic anniversaire de l'auteur alors ne commence pas à vociférer sur tous ceux qui te font des misères sinon on n'a pas fini !

- Je ne vocifère pas je m'exprime ! Puis de toute façon, j'ai décidé que j'en avais marre, que cet anniversaire ne rimait à rien, que l'autre dobe est suffisamment gros comme ça avec tous les ramens qu'il ingurgite et qu'il n'a pas besoin de devenir diabétique par-dessus le marché et que je me casse et puis c'est tout !

Après avoir débité ses derniers ronchonnements, Sasuke voulut faire demi-tour, mais Sakura le rattrapa de justesse en tenant le gâteau en équilibre précaire avec un seul bras.

- Tiens-toi tranquille et agis comme un homme jusqu'au bout Sasuke ! On est arrivés alors retiens ton sale caractère deux minutes encore ! Siffla-t-elle entre ses dents en ramenant d'une poigne de fer le maudit gamin pour qu'il se retrouvât face à la porte de l'Uzumaki.

- T'es mal placée pour me faire la leçon sur mon sale caractère, asséna Sasuke en relevant le nez d'un air hautain.

- C'est sensé vouloir dire quoi ça ? Demanda Sakura d'une voix grondante où tremblait une colère difficilement contenue.

- Que le tien est encore plus à chier que le mien, répondit le brun sans sourciller.

- QUOI ?! Vociféra la jeune femme en manquant de lui envoyer le gâteau à la figure.

- Crie pas comme ça j'suis juste à côté ! Dit Sasuke avec un ennui non dissimulé tandis qu'il frappait à la porte.

- Espèce de...

Mais l'insulte se perdit dans le bruit de la porte s'ouvrant avec énergie alors que l'habitant des lieux débarquait en trombe avec sa bonne humeur habituelle.

- Eh ! Salut les gars, qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? Demanda joyeusement Naruto en souriant comme un malade.

- Les gars ? J'SUIS UNE FEMME BON SANG ! Tiqua immédiatement Sakura dont la patience avait atteint son point de rupture après sa houleuse discussion avec l'autre tête de lard.

- Euh...

- Qu'est-ce que j'disais ? Dit Sasuke avec satisfaction en regardant la rosée avec un sourire narquois. Tiens débile, pour entretenir ton hyperglycémie, continua-t-il de suite en évitant le noir regard qui le fusillait et en prenant le gâteau des mains de Sakura pour le fourrer dans celles du blond. Bon anniversaire et ne me remercie pas, c'est pas moi qui l'ai fait. Salut !

Une seconde plus tard il avait pris la poudre d'escampette, laissant Naruto en tête-à-tête avec une kunoichi fumante de rage.

- Mais...

- Ne le mange pas en une seule fois espèce de goinfre et pense à allumer les bougies. Elles sont dans la boîte ! Dit Sakura sur un ton sec en envoyant au passage un regard d'avertissement à son équipier un peu paumé.

- Tu ne veux pas le manger avec moi ? Demanda l'Uzumaki d'une petite voix.

- Tu veux que je grossisse ou quoi ? Ce truc est bourré de calories ! Puis j'ai le dernier des Uchiha à tuer alors j'ai pas l'temps. Bon anniversaire et n'oublie pas de faire un vœu.

Sur quoi la jeune femme tourna à son tour les talons et disparut en vitesse, laissant derrière elle un Naruto figé avec un gâteau énorme sur les bras et avec un air singulièrement stupide.

- Faire un vœu ? Marmonna-t-il pensivement. Je voudrais qu'on arrête de me considérer comme un abruti alors que tous les gens autour de moi sont plus cinglés les uns que les autres. Si tu m'entends l'auteur... milite avec tes confrères pour relever le niveau intellectuel de Konoha. Ça ne fera pas de mal.

Puis le blond sourit joyeusement avant de rentrer chez lui histoire de déguster son gâteau devant la télé... dommage qu'on ne lui en ait pas apporté un saveur ramen. L'année prochaine peut-être ?

* * *

****

Note de l'auteur : Et vous chers lecteurs ? Un vœu à formuler ?


End file.
